


A Fairy Meeting

by lynndyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Butterflies, Centaurs, Fae & Fairies, M/M, SPN J2 Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deantaur and Casserfly, drawn for Yellowfic for SPNJ2 XMAS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needsmoreyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoreyellow/gifts).



> Originally posted to LJ [here](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/178700.html).

[](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/DeantaurandCasserfly3_zpsd4d9a38e.jpg.html)


End file.
